Confession to the Heart
by nwfan13
Summary: Ciel had never let anyone close to him since that day but now he believes that Sebastian hates him but is that really true?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of the story**

**Title: Confession (May change the name)**

**Pairing: SebastianxCiel **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

People have always said that saying whatever is on your mind can help you; but what if it is something that cannot be spoken under any circumstance? A problem that society cannot comprehend whether it is today or in the near future, there will be no one that can understand his position right now and that is what bothered the boy. This problem cannot be told to anyone, he had the name of the Phantomhive at stake and not even his most faithful servants were to know the truth that was kept locked up close in his heart. But…if he had let it open, maybe things wouldn't have gotten out of hand. It wouldn't have gotten to this state. Would that have been best? He did not know, all he knew what that he is in trouble.

* * *

"Sebastian. Prepare for departure. We are going to the book store." The blue-haired boy spoke nonchalantly while he shuffled the pile of paper he was holding in front of him. He sorted the paper into a neat pile onto one side as he stood up, not once did he made a glance towards his butler; he didn't even noticed as the raven haired bowed.

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian went out of the room returning only moment later with a long midnight blue coat hanging over one arm with a hat and cane in his free hand. Ciel walked over turning his back to the slender man as the coat was slipped on, the hat place neatly on his head. Once done, he took hold of his cane and headed out of the room and out of the manor.

Throughout the carriage ride, the both were silent. Ciel had his head turned towards the window watching while the trees swayed and houses passed him; when the carriage came to a stop, Ciel looked over to the butler for the first time that day, he was sat next to him on the other side of the carriage,. He blinked noticing that the said butler had made no action to move, he didn't seem to realise they had stopped. During rare times like these, he couldn't hold back lashing at his demon for his tardiness but he was too lost that Sebastian seem to be lost in his own thoughts and wondered what he was thinking so deeply upon.

Realising he been staring, he relieved his thought and cleared his throat catching the attention of the drifting butler as the other came to notice of their surroundings.

"My apologies, Young Master." He merely said reverting to his old usual expressionless self, opening the doors and holding it out for his young master.

The two of them wandered through town continuing on the task at hand; the weather took an upturn from the usual rain that fell the last couple days, the sun was now out so the streets were full of people coming out to take advantage of the wonderful weather. It was peaceful whenever it was just the two of them, even with the chatters omitted from the crowd. There was no other servant running around breaking anything or screaming and yelling. Ciel wished it was like this more often, well, apart from the amount of people around, he still doesn't like being around too many people. The peace continue on the way home; neither of the two made any attempt to break the silent; it just wasn't necessary. Back at the manor the two went their separate ways; Sebastian went back to attend to the mess…or rather chores that was entrusted to him from the other servants while Ciel went back to his work.

* * *

Before long, it was already time for dinner. A hand reaches up to the door of the office and tapped gently gaining the attention of the boy just inside.

"Come in." The reply was heard through the door.

"My Lord, dinner is ready." The boy simply nodded standing up rubbing his eye as he focused his sight away from the paperwork following the butler down to the dining room where he sat; food was plated, the air was quiet as the Earl ate with his butler stood beside him.

"Where are the other four?" Ciel asked, breaking the silence.

"They are busy cleaning." Came a normal reply but the boy could tell from the slight tone to the voice that by 'cleaning up', it meant that they were the ones that caused the mess in the first place. He sighed and nodded being used to this crazy normality of the household and continued eating. While he ate, he noticed that his butler was in his own thoughts once again; it was rare for the demon even after knowing him for almost five years, though he still did not know much about him let alone what he is thinking of most of the time.

"Sebastian…" He paused to find an appropriate was to phrase what he wanted to say, though after a couple of minutes he gave up, "You haven't been yourself all day." He simply declared bringing the butler back to his current position for the second time that day.

"…My…apologies…" The boy waited for the butler to continue but no answer came from him.

"What's on your mind?" Ciel asked trying to be indifferent though he had always wondered what his butler was always thinking of and whether any part of it was about him.

'Wait. What? No. I am _not_ interested in what he thinks of me.' He snapped at himself while Sebastian answered.

"It's nothing important." Before Ciel had a chance to press on the unresponsive demon, a meow was heard behind him; frowning, he turned in his seat to look behind him,

On the floor he saw a tiny black slender body on four legs making its way towards them, letting out another meow. Sebastian swiftly picked it up gently; he could have sworn that there was a genuine smile that crept up on that emotionless face of his just now and that made his blood boil.

"Sebastian! How many times do I have to tell you! Absolutely under no circumstances are you to bring cats in my manor!"

"But, young Master! This poor thi-" Sebastian started to protest but the Earl had already intersected before he could even hear what the man was to say.

"This is an order! Get rid of that thing right now!" At that, Sebastian stopped all protest; his eyes flashed a deep crimson red as he bowed.

"…Yes…My Lord." With that, he held the cat and carried it out of the room leaving the Earl to finish his dinner alone.

* * *

That night Sebastian came to bath and dress him for bed as usual; the surrounding was silence though it was different to the normal peacefulness, this time it was filled with dread and awkwardness, partly was that even if his butler did not say anything, he could almost feel the resentment from him. Sebastian did not even look at him the entire time he did his duties; there wasn't even the usual 'goodnight' that came from him which came every night since that time. That had scared him.

"Se…Sebastian." He tried to keep his voice stern. There was a slight pause, what could he say? "…D-do not ever bring any cats into my manor again. Understand?" The moment those words left his lips he knew he could not take them back; regret came almost instantly. He could tell that Sebastian was irritated at him, what scared him the most was the look in his butler's eyes as he remains silence and bowed his recognition and left the boy to bathe in his regret.

* * *

A little bit choppy?

I'm not really sure how this story will turn out. I have the idea for it, but not really sure how it will fit or even how long I want this to be. -_-;

R&R =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Took me long enough to post this. =p Well, here's chapter 2. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ciel found the morning rays way too long to reach the sky; he lay in bed unmoving with one arm over his eyes. The boy did not have much sleep last night as his thoughts kept coming back to the look in Sebastian's eyes; a deep crimson red of hatred; hatred for him. He waited, hoping the morning would come by quickly so that Sebastian would come to him like every other morning in his usual self.

'What if he doesn't come?' Ciel thought losing count of how many time that thought had come to his mind throughout the night. He took in a deep breath as he tried to ignore that childish thought; so what if he doesn't come? It's not like he cared, that was what he always tell himself every night since he met Sebastian; at first it worked but recently he became more and more scared that one day his most trusted butler would eventually leave him, alone and unwanted, all because of his childish pride. Eventually he got bored of sleeping, or rather, trying to sleep as he sat up and got off the bed.

He went over to his drawers and pulled out a shirt and trousers and put them on to the best of his abilities. He could still not get used to dressing himself, he could just about manage putting on clothes that were of simple design which did not have any buttons however he doesn't have many of those. He then moved into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his tangled blue hair, when finished he returned to the bedroom and picked up the eye patch from the table beside the bed and tied it round his head. Opening the doors, he stepped out, grabbing his coat along the way as he made his way into the garden.

Sitting himself on the porch, he stared at the sky as it gradually began to get lighter. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice as a figure began to approach him.

"Well, well, well, out on your own so early this morning? Hehhehheh…" Ciel immediately stood and turned to see where the voice was from. Around the corner, a dark cloaked figure came into view.

"Undertaker!" The boy said surprised and angry that someone snuck up behind him. "What are you doing here?" He paused before adding, "How did you get in here?" But the person just ignored him.

"Is there something on your mind young Earl?" Ciel looked away before answering.

"Nothing. It's not like it's any of your business either!" Ciel snapped, though Undertaker didn't seem fazed by the irritated boy.

"Ohhhh? Hehhehheh. Well, if you do, I do have something that might be of service." Undertaker took out from under his cloak a vial which was filled with a light blue liquid. "It's a new remedy which I ensure will relieve any troubles you may have. Hehhehheh…" Undertaker kept his usual smirk as he handed the vial to the reluctant child who held it in his hand still looking suspiciously at it. He opened his mouth to say something else but notice that he was already alone. What was he even there for?

"Tsk. I need to get a better security." He muttered to himself, returning to his room; in a matter of seconds, the doors opened again revealing the butler that had been plaguing his thoughts not so long ago.

"Hmm…Rare to see you up on your own so early, my Lord." Came the reply, his expression was normal, too normal. Ciel unconsciously hid the vial behind his back as he sat back down against the softness of his pillows waiting for Sebastian to pour the tea that he had brought in. He slipped the vial under his pillow while he took of his coat, exchanging it with the tea in Sebastian's hand, leaving the vial to be forgotten.

* * *

Later that day, Ciel was sitting in his office with his paper works in front of him. He then sank back into his chair, head tipped backwards with his eyes closed.

'Ugh. I don't want to work anymore…' His eyes open while he turned his chair to face the window, the first thing he had notice was a figure clad in black. But what aggravated him was the fact that he was leant over and playing with another cat.

"Tsk." Before thinking he immediately called for his butler. "Sebastian." Within five minutes, the butler was now knocking on his door. "Come in."

"Young master, is there something you need?"

"What took you so long?" Sebastian blinked a couple times before answering.

"My apologies, My Lord." He said each word slowly and calmly. "I was attending to the garden an-"

"Isn't that supposed to be Finny's job?" Ciel interrupted, who was now just angry because of such blatant lies being spewed.

'How dare he lie to me!'

"I had to clean up the mes-"

"Enough!" Ciel snapped, if his butler is just going to lie then there was nothing else to be said. "You're dismissed."

"Youn-"

"Did you not hear me?" Sebastian bowed and left the room, not before Ciel caught the look in his eyes which made all the anger he had replaced by other emotions; emotions which he had always tried to ignore but right now he could not ignore the pain he feels.

He laid his head in his arms on the table thinking what he should do now; the more he thought about it, the more he had panicked, his nightmares was slowly becoming a reality and he was making it happen. So what if Sebastian liked cats, he didn't have to yell at him for it again and again, what was he thinking? He had no one else to blame but himself.

The thought went immediately to the vial which Undertaker had given to him this morning; slowly he stood up and made his way towards his bedroom hiding along the way to avoid any encounters with any of the servants. Finally he stood outside, pushing the doors open to his room, hoping that Sebastian hadn't found the bottle while cleaning. With one hand, he took the pillow and slowly lifting it up only to find that it was not there.

'Damn!' That demon was way too thorough, there was no way he could have not noticed it. Sighing, he decided to return to his study, but as he turned he saw something sparkle. Stopping, he knelt down and there just under the bed was the light blue liquid.

'The bottle must have fallen down the back.' He thought to himself examining the liquid closely, opening it with his free hand.

'What am I thinking? It could be poison for all I know…' He tried to reason to himself but the liquid was already on his lips as he drank.

Immediately after swallowing, he almost regretted it instantly as his body started to heat up; his legs shaking, crumbling to the floor. His arms wrapped around himself and he lied on the floor, his body felt like it was burning, the pain was so intense that he could not even muster the slightest sound to call for help, he could barely even think of anything but the pain. However, slowly, the burning faded, eventually coming to a stop. Still shaking he tried to move his arms and legs though there was something different in his movements. He opened his eyes, the vision still slightly blurred from the experience; blinking, the surrounding slowly took its defined shapes. However, what he noticed was that everything in the room has become a lot bigger.

'Wh-what's going on?' He tried to stand but something was holding him back, instead he attempted to turn towards the door; while doing so he caught the reflection of himself in the glass of the window and stared at what he had become.

'Wha-what is going on?'

* * *

**That's the end of the 2nd chapter!**

**MS Word is silly. It corrects words that are correct. I re-corrected most of them but there may be a few that I missed.**

**Ciel may be slightly OCC since though he does make rash decision, I kind of exaggerated it a tad in this…and I think the more I write the more depress it went…**

** I was debating who was best to give the potion and decided undertaker, but what do you think? I also think that the vial scene seems familiar but then again I did read nearly all SebxCiel fics there is here (..I think I only missed out like 5 fics) I may have merged ideas from different fics. So I apologise if anything is really similar to other works.**

** So what do you think happen to Ciel?**

**R&R =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now up. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian had been in the garden trying to amend the mess that Finny inflicted on to the poor plants that was along the side of the manor. A stray cat had made its way towards him sitting beside him as he worked, watching his every move. Sebastian was sat in a kneeling position, while pulling out the last of the ruined plants, the cat walked in front getting in the way. A smile appeared as he picked up the feline and placed it away from where he was working.

"You are going to get your lovely fur dirty if you play around here. I'm sorry that I don't have time to play with you right now." The cat mewed.

It was then that the Young Master had called him; Sebastian stood up and head towards the office, knocking on the door. Once he was permitted into the room, he spoke with his usual voice.

"Young master, is there something you need?" He waited for a request from the boy but had gotten instead an abrupt explosion.

"What took you so long?" Sebastian blinked a couple times before answering, aware that the boy was feeling quite irritated.

"My apologies, My Lord." He said each word slowly and calmly so not to aggravate him further. "I was attending to the garden an-"

"Isn't that supposed to be Finny's job?" Ciel interrupted. He frowned inwardly, it was rare to see the boy interjecting about the chores in the household. There was a pause, as he made sure to phrase his sentence that wouldn't make the Earl anymore annoyed than necessary.

"I had to clean up the mes-"

"Enough!" Ciel snapped, "You're dismissed."

"Youn-" Sebastian started but was cut off.

"Did you not hear me?" Sebastian turned to leave, it was probably best not to keep arguing with the boy when he was like this. Though he admits, he still got a little irritated at the boy's unreasonable outburst. He can be such a handful sometimes, not that he could stay mad at him for long. It was the boy's sense of pride that made him interested in the young child, much more than anyone he'd ever known.

Sebastian made his way out of the office shutting the door quietly behind him, making his way back to the garden, coming across Finny along the way.

"Mr Sebastian!" He ran towards him with his usual playful smile. Does he not know how to…grow up? Sebastian thought as he answered him.

"Yes Finny?"

"You should hurry and finish cleaning the garden before the Young Master sees it!" Sebastian's eyebrows twitched while the blonde walk past him with the same carefree smile. Did he just hear that correctly? Sometimes that boy could really test his patient to its limit, oh how he wish he could strangle that boy! But he was a useful member of the household, Sebastian told himself, holding back a murderous intent building up inside him as he made his way back to the garden to finish off replanting the flowers that the so-called gardener destroyed. Seriously, the servants in this place can be so useless whenever they are needed for even the simplest of jobs. Because of that, he was made to do the gardening, cleaning and cooking as well as attending to the Young Master's needs, it was lucky for them that he is one hell of a butler. A normal human being would have quit a long time ago.

Flipping his pocket watch, he looked at the time, 4.38pm, still had plenty of time. Standing up, his gaze went towards the window to the office noticing that Ciel wasn't in the room. He had better not be slacking. The demon thought but dinner was the first priority.

In the kitchen, ingredients were gathered and placed on the table as he started with the desert; beating the butter and sugar together, mixing in the eggs and then the flour. Once the mixture was readied, it was poured over the greased tin and put into the oven while he went on to the next part of dinner; poached salmons with a minted potato salad. The potatoes were washed and cut before putting it into the saucepan of boiling water adding salt; he then prepared the salmon, bringing a pan of stock and herbs to boil before placing the pieces of salmons into the pan for three minutes. Once cooked, the fish was placed onto the serving plate, as Sebastian went on to drain the now ready potatoes, adding in finely diced onion and crème fraises and finely chopped mint into the mixture. He then placed it beside the salmon and garnish with a sprig of mint to finish the look. More water was boiled so that the tea will also be ready as he took out the cake from the oven and placed it on rack to cool, while he inform the boy of his meal.

Walking towards the office his thoughts turned Ciel once again; a little baffled at what's gotten into him as he had been acting strangely lately. And the constant 'accidents' the other servant kept making did not help either.

Like what had happen last night at dinner; that evening Sebastian had brought a cat into the manor as it was raining outside, he had went to call the young master to dinner, asking Meirin to make sure that the cat stays hidden, though now thinking about it, he should have thought better than to ask that clumsy maid. Really now, how hard was it to keep the cat in one room? Not only did she let the poor cat run around the place on its own but to also let it come into the dining room where the young master was eating!

"_This is an order! Get rid of that thing right now!"_

If those servant wasn't so clumsy, he wouldn't have to make the cat leave the manor last night.

"…_D-do not ever bring any cats into my manor again. Understand?"_

He sighed, wondering how the poor creature was doing; reaching the door with an absent mind he knocked and paused.

Knocking again for the second, there was still no sound from Ciel. Frowning, Sebastian edged the door open quietly in case the boy had fallen asleep, though he would have woken him up anyway, but the chair behind the desk was empty.

"Hm I guess he hadn't come back." Sebastian spoke aloud to himself. What a troublesome young master. Leaving the room, he closed the door behind him, in search for the boy making his way down the hallway. Now where could he have gone? The bedroom had come to mind immediately as he passed by the other rooms. Reaching the bedroom, he turned the handle not even bothering to knock, and opened the door.

To his confusion, the room was also empty. Where else could he have gone? Just as Sebastian turned to leave, his eyes caught the vial that was lying on the floor.

"Now what on earth is this doing here?" Strange, he doesn't recall of this particular item in the manor before, he is one hell of a butler afterall, he knew every piece of dust that was in the household. He shook the thought out of his mind as he needed to find his young master. Otherwise his dinner was going to get cold. He resumed walking when something else made him stop and turn; wide eyes stared underneath the wooden frame of the bed.

* * *

**I have re-read this chapter so many times and changed it countless of times but somehow it still does not seem to flow right. But maybe I'm just picky? And I need to stop putting 'he' so much.**

**Some reference to the manga and one very minor reference to episode 2. -Wonders if anyone noticed-**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. R&R**

**I am working on a Valentine one that (hopefully) will be posted on Monday before returning back to this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Finished chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Wha-what is going on?"

Ciel struggles to stand up on all four newly changed paws; his gaze turned to the vile and thought of Undertaker.

'Ugh, I need to get to Sebastian.' But what can he do? Do demons have powers? He had never really thought about it before, sure he was able to shape shift into animals; remembering the raven he had first saw when he had met him. But what is the extent of that power? Can he change me back and even if he can, will he?

He heard the door handle clicked; instinctively Ciel ran and hid under the bed keeping his body against the wall.

"Now what on earth is this doing here?" He could the dark shadow of the butler walk over to the vial that had been discarded on the floor. The Earl made no attempt to move as the butler stood up and started walking back out. What is he doing? Didn't he want help from his butler? There was nothing else to lose, what's worse than being stuck in this…this ridiculous body? But before he could say anything, Sebastian stopped as he noticed something grey under the bed frame. Immediately, the butler scooped down and picked him up.

"Aww. Such a cute little kitten!" He picked up the tiny thing and stroked the back of his ears.

'Wha-? Sebastian! Let go of me this instant!' He had tried to shout out to the demon, but all he heard coming out from his month were just the sound of a cat.

'No…Don't tell me….'

Ciel was then lifted up and placed in the lap of his butler; now if it wasn't for all the fur on his face, he was probably looked as red as a tomato right now. The cat-turned boy struggled against Sebastian but to no avail, as a cat there was no way he could get free. Even as a grown human, nobody would escape a demon like Sebastian. He scowled as Sebastian rubbed his pink paws, at least, that was his intention, though it probably won't look that way to the butler, he gave up struggling knowing it was useless.

'There must be some way he could tell him!'

"Hm. Such beautiful fur." Hands were felt stroking his back.

'Ugh. This is embarrassing!' What was he going to do to get this feline-brained imbecile to understand?

"Hm. You remind me of Ciel…" The Earl froze, he had never heard his name from his butler, not even after all this time with the demon; he had been extra careful to keep up with his butler's act.

"Oh! That reminds me, I still need to find him." The pocket watch was taken out again as he looked at the time and frowned before continuing. "Where could he have gone? Don't tell me he's been kidnapped again. That boy seems to have a habit of getting himself into trouble."

'Sebastian! I am your master! I am right here! Damn it, Sebastian!' He tried to say again but it was no use.

"You are a noisy little one, aren't you?" Sebastian smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile. This was softer, gentler.

"You shouldn't be here either. What if he saw you?"

Sebastian stood up, lifting Ciel in his arms as well.

"Come on, let's get you outside. Though I may be against it, I simply can't go against my orders."

'Wait…What?' The two went to the kitchen, passing the other rooms. He picked up several cans and some milk and also a small rounded plate and carried Ciel outside. It wasn't until they reach where they was going before Ciel saw a small tent-like shelter, made up of cardboards, probably made by Sebastian. He was placed on the wet grass; the plate placed in front of him and was poured with milk. He then reaches into the cardboard shelter and pull out a couple more plates and fill each one with the milk.

"Here you go." Ciel's gaze follow where the butler was talking to, a second later, three other cats appeared. He recognised two of them; one of them was the one from last night and the other one was from earlier.

The three other cats instantly start lapping up the milk that Sebastian had placed as he started opening the cans of tunas. He also heard other voices.

'Milk!' It came from the cat from morning.

'Thank you!' The black cat from last night mewed.

'Hey save some for me!' Coming from the third one.

He was surprised that he understood them. But he was a cat now after all, he figured it made sense. The opened cans were placed in front of each cat.

"And we mustn't forget you." The butler said as another can was placed into front of Ciel. Ciel looked at the milk and tuna. 'There is no way he was going to eat like a cat! He was the heir of the Phantomhive, for crying out loud!' Ciel thought.

"What wrong? Are you not hungry?" Sebastian said concerned. Well, he certainly was hungry, since it was time for dinner. He slowly made his way towards the plate and started lapping up the milk. 'Ugh, Sebastian is really going to taunt about this if he finds out…'

Sebastian smiled, knowing his cats were going to be well-fed. Now to feed his Young Master which he still didn't have a clue of his whereabouts. He gave a last stroke to each of the cat including Ciel before speaking.

"Well then, I will see you later." Standing up he turned to leave.

'He's seriously not thinking about leaving me here, is he?' He took a step away from the plate towards Sebastian and started mewing.

'Sebastian! Wait!'

"I'll be back later." Was the only reply before he disappeared back into the manor.

"He'll come back later. That brat always calls for him." Ciel looked behind him; the new cat he met, a white cat with shades of brown patches spoke to him. "Hi, my name is Tatiana"

"Mine's Ellie." The black and white cat from this morning injected.

"And I'm Marlow." The black cat said.

"Um…Hi…" What else was he supposed to say to a bunch of felines? "Does he always come by here?" Ciel asked. "And who did you mean by 'brat'?" Ciel enquired noticing the comment from earlier.

It was the Ellie who answered. "Ciel Phantomhive. He is such a brat! He always takes Sebastian away from us! Be careful of him. Ok?"

"Um..Ok." Ciel knew he should really be gone before they find out who he really was.

"Say…Do we…know you from somewhere?" Marlow crept forward and walked in a circle around Ciel.

"You do seem familiar…" Tatiana spoke out. Ciel backed away.

" I…don't remember meeting you." He lied.

"Hmmm?" Marlow didn't look very convinced.

'Ugh. How am I supposed to get out of this mess?

* * *

**Done. =)**

**Chapter should be up soon. Maybe.**

**How do you think Ciel will contact Sebastian?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. This took longer than I had originally planned. I had written over half of it when I did Chapter 4 but then I got lazy and I couldn't think of how to end this chapter.**

**But here it is! I hope it didn't turn out too bad. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_You do seem familiar…" Tatiana spoke out. Ciel backed away._

" _I…don't remember meeting you." He lied. _

"_Hmmm?" Marlow didn't look very convinced._

'_Ugh. How am I supposed to get out of this mess?_

* * *

Ciel decided to stay with the three cats in order to wait for Sebastian to come back, but he was still unsure about how to get Sebastian to understand him. He sat staring alternatively at the empty plates and cans in front of him to the other three cats that were playing around together up ahead. Marlow had been very interested in him since he came and kept a watching eye on him every so often particularly when he didn't want to tell them his name; he needed to be careful not to alert them of his identity.

* * *

"_So what is your name?" Marlow asked._

"…_I…don't have a name." Ciel answered but not before a pause making Marlow's eyes narrow into a slit in suspicion._

"_I …See." After that he had crudely turned away and walked off._

It seems that he wasn't quite forgiven for last night's encounter; who knew cats could hold such a grudge? The other two didn't seem to notice anything though, luckily for him. They carried on talking to him and inviting him to play along with their so-called games, though he declined seeing as Marlow wasn't very fond of him. It is going to be difficult getting out of this.

* * *

Back in the manor, Sebastian still could not find a trace of where Ciel could be and he was getting slightly worried. He had looked all over the manor but he just didn't seem to find Ciel anywhere.

'Where is that boy?'

As his search lead back to the bedroom; his thoughts turned to the vial which he had found lying on the floor in there earlier. He took it out and looked at it; he definitely has not seen this before. Taking the bottle up to his nose, he inhale the scent of the dried up liquid that once been in there. The smell seemed normal at first, smelling of a mixture of sweet berries and fruits but behind it, his demon sense could pick up a strange scent that was anything but normal. Frowning, he placed the vial back into his pocket and made plans to find out where it came from and what purpose this mysterious liquid was for.

"You three! I have some business to take care of, please clean all this up." He motioned the food in the kitchen as he passed the servants.

"Yes sir!" The three servants chimed, with that Sebastian left the building before he could even catch Bard calling out to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cardboard shelter, Ciel had an idea; 'I may be a cat but I can still write…I think…' It was worth a try, if he could get into the manor and into his office where there were plenty of papers, he could use those and write a message to his butler. His ears perked up at the thought of his ingenious plan. Coming out of the shelter he made his way towards the back door of his manor.

"Hey!" Ellie shouted. "Where are you going?" The other two were not far behind her.

"Um. I just want to take a walk…" Ciel replied quickly.

"Oh…Well just be careful 'kay?" Tatiana declared.

"S-sure." Ciel made his way around the corner, out of sight.

Ciel reached the back but realises a flaw to his plans; the doors was locked.

'Great! Now what am I supposed to do' He asked himself headed round the manor to see if there was any other way he could use. To his luck, the windows to the office were slightly ajar, but there was still one problem; he was way too small to even reach there.

'How am I going to get up there!' Wait. Weren't cats able to jump high? Since he's a cat now then he should be able to reach…Hopefully. Beside the windows was the statue which Sebastian had fixed after he had asked Finny to throw it at him from before.

'Ok, well here goes.' He jumped and took a hold of the side; though he was a cat, he still wasn't use to his cat –like reflex and was slowly slipping off and fell on to the floor.

'Oww…Tsk' Standing up he tried again, this time he took a few steps back and ran towards it before jumping, reaching the arms of the statue. He grabbed hold as best he could and struggled to climb up to take a better position so that he wouldn't fall.

'How on earth do cat live like this!' He thought to himself as he carefully made his way closer to the windows. Looking down, he could see he was quite a distance from the ground, at least that's what it looked like to him and he wasn't particularly fond of being so high up.

Pushing his fears away, he took a leap at the windows grabbing the top of it with his claws.

'Ugh….' Once again, he was slowly starting to slip.

'Not again…' He thought and was just about to give up when the window gave away and opened wider, using this, he jumped and crawl into the room. Relieved, the Earl headed towards his desk, jumping onto the chair and then the table. Luckily he had left the paper on the desk earlier, but wait…how was he supposed to pick up the pen? He tried to position himself on his hind legs and tried to balance. Not that it work quite as plan as he fell backwards knocking the ink over all over the table.

'Tsk, forget the damn pen!' He rolled over and back onto all fours, walking towards the spilt ink; he dipped his paws in the ink, using it, he tried to write the note. It was harder that he thought since he now only had three legs to hold himself up while his fourth paw was used for writing.

'I AM CIEL.' The note said although rather messily; it was still somewhat readable even with the large amount of paw prints all over it since he kept losing his balance and then treading on more ink with his other paws. He picked up the piece of paper in his mouth and jumped off the table heading towards the door only to realise that it was still closed. For once he wished that the butler wasn't so perfect, he wouldn't have had the problem of getting in and out right now.

'Tsk, I guess I can't do anything but wait here til someone comes in…being a cat sure is a pain.' He jumped up onto the chair once again and made himself comfortable before falling asleep not noticing that someone was watching him the whole time.

* * *

**I am starting to write the next one now though I'm not going to say that the next one should be up soon 'cause chances are, it won't. xD**

**Also, I have included hints from 2(I think it was only 2) episodes from the 1st season. Anyone want to have a guess which part and which ep? =D**

**And any clues on who watching him?**

**R&R =3 Plus, I think I may change the title, it's not really suited. Any suggestion?**

**Now ending with a really random note: Looking forward to the second part of the OVA coming out soon. Though it's not going to be subbed too soon. They haven't even subbed the last ova. x3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 up and done. My brothers had a week break from school so I didn't have much time on the computer. -coughexcusescough- But anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Sebas…!"

Ciel stirred at the sound of the voice that shrieked through the air, but he tried to ignore it as drowsiness still overwhelmed him.

"Oh Sebast-channn!" Came the voice a second time, this time louder than the previous making Ciel concentrate on his surroundings.

'What is that racket? Sebastian? What's the meaning of…' Ciel's frowning eyes open, revealing the view of his office bringing the memories of all that had happened since this evening.

He yawned stretching his front legs forwards and leant backwards. 'Oh yeah... I'm a cat.' Blinking, he made himself stand. Did no one notice he was in here? Where did Sebastian go?

"Oh Sebast-channn!"

How long was he asleep for?

"Where art thou? Sebast-chan?"

"And who the HELL is that!" Shouted the irritated Earl and as if right on cue, the doors hastily swung open, hitting the wall from the excess force that was exerted, exposing a rather flamboyant red-haired.

"Sebast-cha-?" He paused looking around for the butler but his eyes caught the sight of the grey feline in his view. "Oh, a cat?" He went over to where Ciel was still sitting and roughly picked him up by the neck.

'Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!' Ciel tried to shout but, of course, he wouldn't be able to understand his cat-like words.

"What is this doing here?" The red-haired said casually at the struggling cat. His attention was then caught on the piece of paper that was nearby and Ciel could have sworn there was an evil glint in the man's eyes as he read and understood the situation.

Grell's eyes examined the bright blue eyes of the feline in his hand with a sly smile. "You're that brat." He simply stated, reiterating the facts. With his other hand, he picked up the piece of paper with the note on. "And no one knows about…" He gave Ciel a little shake. "…this?" His smile widened.

'Hey. Let me go!' Instead of letting go, he took the note and ripped it up throwing it in the air as the pieces scatter all over, covering parts of the floor.

'Wai- What are you doing?' With the hand still on him; he carried the feline out of the manor. 'Where are you taking me!' Without stopping, he was being carried further away from the manor and into town.

Ciel struggled in his hold but it was impossible to get himself free as they were now out of town; it must have been miles away before the shinigami came to a standstill. Instantly, the red-haired then threw the Earl roughly down onto the dusty roadside landing with a heavy thump. 'Uff.'

"Hmp. Now with you out the way, Sebastian is all mine!" The starry eyed male did a twirl as he spoke giggling. "Sebast-chaaan! Here I come!" With that, he took off speedily back into town in search for his 'beloved', leaving Ciel to fend for himself.

'H-heyyy!' He tried to shout out again, positioning himself up and started to run after him but the fall had injured his back paw making the already slowed human-cat even slower to follow the inhuman male who was now already out of sight. After a few steps, he stopped knowing it was futile to even attempt it; he sat resting his paw, looking around, he realised it was also already dark out. What was he going to do now?

'Well, I can't just sit here…' He started heading back in the direction he had came from limping as he did.

* * *

It had seemed like hours when Ciel stopped and slumped over taking another break, he must have taken several breaks before now, and the paw which was injured was now throbbing from the increased pressure he endured while he was walking.

'This is going to take me ALL NIGHT!' He complained to himself. Sebastian...He had tried to summon him several times during the journey hoping that the demon could hear him and make everything right again but each time had been a complete failure. Why can he not summon him? He held his head on his front paws and curled up into a ball, a tear threatening to fall as he thought about just how much more he had to endure by himself.

All of a sudden, the shriek of several horses and skidding were heard from behind him making him jump instinctively, diving behind the small bushes nearby before turning to see a carriage with several horses stopping just moments away from him.

"Woooaahh…Easy there."

"What happened?" The voice came from inside the carriage.

"My apologies sir. There must have been something on the road that startled." The driver replied. Ciel caught a glimpse of a head looking out of the windows trying to take in the view of the incident, the male had a light auburn coloured hair and blue eyes that were lighter than his own.

'Aberline?' The said male was now heading out of the cartridge looking on the road and turning his head to see what the problem was, his gaze then rested in his direction as he made his way towards the bushes. Kneeling, he took one hand in front beckoning the cat to come out of hiding.

"It's hurt…" He simply stated as he held Ciel up in his hands and gently examining his paws making Ciel flinch from the sudden shock of pain. "Hm. Come on, little fella', I'll make sure you'll get that leg of yours fixed." Ciel was then transported back into the carriage as they continued their way into town.

'Well, I guess this would be easier than getting there on my own…' Ciel thought as tiredness washed over him, not before wondering whether he would be able to return to his original form. His thoughts flashes back to his clumsy servants; Bard…Meirin… and Finny. In those few hours he had to walk, he had been thinking about his home and how much he owed to his servants being there, protecting him even those three had contributed to his safety one way or another. And also…Sebastian; after so many selfish request he had still kept him from harm.

'Would it be the same again this time?' He had come to realise throughout this incident that he did care about his butler, though the thought of whether it is reciprocated scares him as his memories will never forget those red gleaming eyes he saw in the recent events.

* * *

**Grell and Aberline was harder to write since I don't remember him much, the only part I remember Aberline was from the musical….which is…slightly different to the anime xD**

**Hmmm….Ciel ask a lot of questions…lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's a little later than normal. I have a temp job for the next 8 weeks (Now 7 weeks) working 9 - 6pm so I may not have time til the weekends to write.**

**Plus…I didn't know how to write this chapter. ^^" I haven't even looked at this for nearly two weeks, I had to re-read the whole thing to remember what I was writing. Which now that I think about it instead of a cardboard tent, I think Sebastian would probably make an actual small house for the kitten. xD**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ciel sat by the ledge of the window looking out into the streets of London, watching as the happy people passes by going about their normal lives. It was now morning, the carriage had return to the police department where he now sat, his paw was wrapped up after he was given a bath though it took longer than the man expected seeing as Ciel didn't exactly agree to the idea of being touched by just anyone, even as a cat. Poor Aberline must have several scratches by the time he finished, not that Ciel cared, though there has always been something about that man that made him feel different.

Interrupting his thoughts, the doors opened, revealing the said detective who took his coat off the coat hanger, getting ready to leave but not before leaving food and water for the 'stray cat' he treated.

"There you go, I'm just going to head out, I'll be back later, okay?" Aberline spoke as he stroke the soft grey fur behind his ears. All Ciel could do was sit there looking out of the window lazily as he couldn't be bothered to react. Not long after, he was alone, yet again. Sebastian has yet to find him, though it has only been one night, it had made him think whether things will be back to normal again, or at least as normal as it will ever be. Being like this made him feel weak.

'No.' He thought.

He had been weak all along, the only thing he had that kept him going was hatred and revenge but even then he still had Sebastian with him. Everything had always been relied on Sebastian, never once did he ever acknowledge him in any way.

He had never been kind to anyone after that incident, he just didn't trust anyone. Did that include Sebastian too? Afterall he is a demon; full of murder, deceits and lies, all which covered with a blanket red as blood. No, he trusted Sebastian; the person who can't be trusted the most…was himself. He lies to his heart, deceiving so many people around him and even involved in murderous crimes, he was no better that a demon himself. If he had been more open about his feelings and stopped trying to hide it, maybe things wouldn't have gotten out of hand. He liked Sebastian, more so than he should. If he had acknowledged this sooner, would it have gotten to this state? Would that have been best? To go against all society and his family's name just for some irrational emotion? He didn't know. Right now, all he knew was that he is tired as his eyes closed drifting into a world where dreams will only stay as dreams.

* * *

Sebastian had been all around town but not once did he even had a glimpsed of Ciel, his thoughts went back to what Undertaker had told him.

_His search had concluded that Undertaker had something to do with this; entering the shop full of coffins, he looked around into the cluttered store to find the one he was looking for. _

"_Undertaker." A lid from one of the coffin opened, revealing a bony hand reaching out with its long black nails._

"_Uhehehheh. It's nice to see you here. Oh…Alone, are we? That is a surprise." Undertaker stated through his grin. Sebastian ignored him as he took out the vial._

"_I believe this was yours." He claimed, holding it out towards the other._

"_My. My. What makes you say that?"_

"_Please…I don't have time to play games."_

"_Oh? Well that's too bad…You know the drill, first show me a 'first rate laugh'." Sebastian slowly let out a breath as he stared._

"_Well then, I will just have to find Ciel on my own." He turned to leave only to be stopped by the dark cloaked male. _

"_I wonder, if the butler isn't there, is the earl just a child who can't do anything?" Undertaker uttered_. _"Hmmm…Why are you so interested in the boy?" Undertaker asked wearing a bigger grin than normal. _

"_He and I are bounded by a contract." Ignoring him, Undertaker took on a different approach. _

"_Are you perhaps…in LOVE with him? Uhehehheh. _

"_Demons…do not feel love the same way humans do." _

"_So you admit you still have some…shall we say strong feelings for him?" Sebastian stayed quiet._

"_Uheheheheh hahahahHaHAHAH! My. My. Never did I expect that such a…being could actually feel. Uhehehheh." Undertaker leant limbless over the side of the coffin shaking from laughter._

"_Now if you would excuse me. I have business to attend to." Sebastian interrupted and headed out towards the streets._

"_Don't worry. He's alive." Undertaker called out making Sebastian stop to glance at the dark figure. "I'm sure everything will turn out better than any of you expect." That was all he gotten after that visit._

_

* * *

_

That had happened yesterday, it had been almost a day since Ciel went missing; Sebastian still had no clue to his whereabouts. It had been a long night as he spent the night searching and avoiding a certain clingy shinigami who seemed to be in a more annoying mood than normal. He hadn't return to the manor since last night and wonders whether he should head back just to check on whether Ciel had return. It was odd that he wasn't called upon by his 'master'. Perhaps he really wasn't in any danger? Should he just let him be and wait?

'There must be something I'm missing. How is it that I cannot find him anywhere?' Sebastian thought taking out the vial once again, holding it up into the light as he continued to walk past the row of houses. If only he had been paying attention, he may have notice something familiar in one of the window that he had just past. He decided to head back to the manor before deciding what to do next not before he was noticed by a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

**Sebastian is a little OOC again ^^"…And I think….I need to watch the episodes with Aberline and Undertaker again….Especially Undertaker. xD**

**Anyway. R&R**

**Also Review if you would like any other characters to be in it? (Although depending on whether I can think of anything to write they MAY only appear for a minute. =P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. Can't believe I finished this so soon. I just couldn't stop writing today. =P**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As Ciel laid by the window, his eyes flutter opened as a shadow of yet another person walked by, he had usually just ignore the passing individuals but this time there was something that made him look up; as if he unconsciously knew who it was. A pair of blue eyes scanned the streets noticing a dark haired figure dressed in black attire walking past.

"Sebastian!" His head shot up and lift himself to a standing position and sought to gain the butler's attention; however all Sebastian did was take out his pocket watch, checking the time before making a turn towards the way back to the manor, failing to notice the small grey creature by the window.

Immediately, he jumped off the window ledge, a surge of pain rushed through him as he landed on his injured paw, he made his way towards the door weaving past the empty desk and chair that were in the way, scratching the surface of the mahogany door in a futile attempt to get the demon's attention. He knew it would not work but it was worth a try; not long after, he decided that it was best to look for another way, running as best as he could with his injuries but it was hopeless; all the window were tightly closed, the doors were locked, there was no way to get out unless someone opens it for him. Even from the upper floors the windows were all sealed off, leaving Ciel stuck inside with no way out.

Staying on the upper floor, he quickly went over to the nearest window but what he saw was just the same streets fill with unknown faces; Sebastian was already gone by then, abandoning Ciel to his thoughts again. He didn't know why he was so eager to find Sebastian; suppose it was so that he could get him to help, or the fact that he wanted to apologise for his behaviours however, if he was really honest with himself, it was because he just wanted Sebastian to stay with him once again. The endless lonely night here had made him miss his home, his bed, even his servants, whom did nothing but aggravate him and causing him so much trouble, yes, even them.

'Tsk.' Right now all he could do was stay where he had been before and wait for his chance to leave.

* * *

Several silent hours went by before there was a sound of jangling keys behind the front door; immediately Ciel stood and as soon as the doors swung open, he dashed out into the streets, not even bothering to see who had opened the door, ignoring the throbbing pain as he ran. All he could hear behind him was a yell calling out to him, fading as he ran further away from the place, had it been Aberline? He wasn't sure but he still didn't stop to find out as he took a turn leaving the site further behind; all he wanted to do was to go back to the manor, his home.

Dodging the passer-bys were a little more difficult than he thought.

'Why is so many people out this late?' Ciel thought aggravated, dodging yet another woman.

'Arg!' After going through several more people, the grey-fur cat decided to leave the main street and slipped into one of the side streets where it was less busy. Usually one of his statuses would have avoided these types of dangerous place as there are many thieves about but right now he was just a plain and ordinary feline, what can go wrong?

'Much quieter.' Ciel thought as he walked through the dark alleyway, turning left at the junction, he could hear several voices. He decided that he could just walk past them but as he neared, he noticed that the voices were familiar.

"Didn't I tell you to do your job? What have you been doing since yesterday?" Said a man in a black suit with a black tie. He wore rectangle shaped glasses and had short brown hair and green eyes.

"But Wiillll~ OWww. Willll! How could you hit a lady in the face! How boorish!" Ciel realised it was Grell; stopping, he hid behind trash bin.

"Shut up and do your job properly." Was all the other shinigami said before disappearing leaving Grell pouting.

"Awwwww….He didn't have to be so mean!" The red-haired kicked an empty can in Ciel direction, missing him but it had caught the red-head's attention of his presence.

"Hm? Well, well. You again?" Grell spoke, "What am I supposed to do to get rid of you little brat?" Before Ciel could react, he was lifted up roughly.

'Let me go you damn-' Before he could finish his words, he was yet again thrown, this time in to the rubbish bag that was inside the trash bin nearby, the bag was then tied before the lid was closed.

"Why is it you keep coming back, it's not like Sebastian cares for a brat like you. You are nothing more than food, a hindrance."

"Meow!" was the only responses heard before the shinigami disappeared like his partner leaving Ciel trapped inside the trash bin.

"Meow!"

It was slowly getting harder to breathe in the air tight bag; as quick as he could, he tore the bag open with his claws taking in a gasp of air. Using his head, he push towards the lid of the bin, it was a good thing the bin was full otherwise he would not have been able to reach. The lid opened giving him enough room to push his head out taking several other trash with him, just as he was about to get out, he heard a shout.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" A tall man stood in front of him, drunk. He realise the rubbish that he pushed out landed near him. The man unsteadily lifts the lid and forcefully dragged Ciel and dropped him on the pavement.

"Filthy felines!" All of a sudden he fell a heavy blow as the man kick the cat, throwing him into the brick wall.

"Hhhey c-common. J-hic-just leave that thiinng." Came another voice, but Ciel could not see very well as he fell unconscious from the knock-out.

* * *

**Ciel's…not having a very good day is he? **

**lol. The last bit about the drunk was random, I just randomly put in because I remember one time these drunk people was kicking our trash bin outside our house at like 3am. And I needed something else to write. =P Though I don't think I like this ending very much.**

**I should have left the windows open in the last chapter or something…Took me an hour to figure how to get him out xD**

**Again, I need to re-watch some episodes….**

**Hehe. While writing this I remembered that one of my friends who had seen this anime asked me what I thought about Grell. I just told him that I hated Grell, but in a good way. He kind of looked at me confused. xD lol. I do hate Grell and every time Grell come on screen I would be like 'Please just leave/go away' but at the same time, I wouldn't want him NOT to be in the anime. Yeah I know I'm confusing. Hehe.**

**Also this story might be finish soon. I have a very rough idea of how it is going to go and who's going to be in it. Kind of. xP**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up. Thanks everyone for the comments. I know the chapters have been a little on the short side. And I think it kept getting shorter and shorter for each chapter so I apologise for that. ^^" I will try to make it longer, ahem. Not promising anything though. -Sweatdrop-**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Another day had passed, but a particular room in the Phantomhive's manor still lay vacant; apparently no one had seen the young Earl. Sebastian decided to break the news to the other members of servants so that they could keep a look out, not that he can rely of them too much but they can be still useful in their own right. Of course, the other servants didn't seem to take the news lightly.

"We should go out and look for him!" Bard suggested, a slight hint of worry mixed in his usual atmosphere.

"Yes, we should!" Meirin chirped in but Sebastian interrupted the trio before they even left the room.

"I have already looked everywhere for him but of no luck." The three held a disappointed look but Sebastian continued. "It's just a matter of time before we find him, in the meantime, I am leaving the usual housework in your care while I search for him." The servants kept quiet, Finny spoke in a quiet tone.

"Poor Young Master…He must be so scared…" The blonde took a hand up to his eyes getting ready for the tears that were about to fall.

"Finny…" Meirin whispered, but she did not know what to say.

"As I've said, we will find him eventually, he will be fine." Sebastian reassured though deep down, he wasn't sure whether he believe that himself. Before, when they were separated, Sebastian was still able to sense Ciel's presents but now…

"As for now; Bard, please take care of the lunch and dinner today in case the Young Master returns."

"Yes sir!" Sebastian then turned to Meirin and Finny.

"You two, please go do the shopping and get more supplies. I will be going out again."

"Yes sir!"

With everything said, the group split up with Bard in the kitchen while Sebastian, Meirin and Finny headed out and Tanaka? Well, he sat in the front garden quietly, drinking his tea, waiting for Ciel to come back which he knew it will work out fine somehow. Like Sebastian said, it's just a matter of time, though that didn't stop the hint of concern he held for the young Phantomhive's safety.

* * *

'Where am I?' Ciel tried to move his body. 'Ouch! Oh yea…' The memories of the previous flooded back, how he had tried to return home but was caught by Grell and then injured. Shakily, he lifted himself up even though the pain in his body was unbearable from the recent events, but he was too stubborn to have it any other way. He just had to endure it; it was all he could do. Unsteadily, he began to walk taking slow steps from the discomfort making his way back home but the road to difficult as it started to rain lowering his body temperature.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meirin and Finny was heading towards town.

"I hope the young master is alright…" Finny asked, still a little down from the news.

"Yea…I'm sure he'll be ok, Sebastian said so; we just have to believe him." Meirin answered, though it was more directed toward herself than anyone else. The two carried on with their chores, carrying several bags on the way home, well Finny did, and Meirin was only holding the umbrella up for the two of them seeing as there was such a strength difference. It was now pouring down harder, the rain splashing along the road drowning out any other sound of nature; they could not even hear the soft meowing of a cat nearby yearning for much needed help.

'Heeey!' Ciel tried to call out, even if they couldn't understand him; if he could just get their attention, maybe they could at least help him. But it was no use, he hadn't the strength to call out any louder as he tripped over himself and fell toward unconscious once again.

* * *

"Is he ok?"

"Just leave him!"

"But!"

Voices were heard above him is rush whispers, his thoughts could not comprehend the words that were uttered nor the person it belong to. He couldn't care less who it was, his mind was a void with only images flashing by. A picture of that snowy day passed by, he was smiling happily with two other people with him. He was smiling so joyfully, but the picture burned up and he had forgotten how to smile since that day. Another image shown in its place; this time, cages, behind them were men in white mask. He sat curled up in his mind, shutting out the images with everything he had, shutting everyone around him, never again did he wanted to be happy, it will always come to an end. He didn't need anyone, at least that was what he told himself.

The images of the men melted into blood, dripping, covering the floor around him and in its place sat a raven. Ciel's heart ached when he saw it, and images of the familiar hands that served him, the sly smile that always aggravated him and the red eyes that always sees through him. Ciel stared as the raven, who suddenly took a step forward towards him, but he shuffled further back avoiding any contact; it had always been like this, he didn't let anyone close to him. Even Sebastian; though he was more comfortable with him than anyone else, there was still a wall that was kept between them.

The raven just stared, his reflection reflected off against Ciel's glassy blue eyes; the boy's heart thumped louder in his ears as recollection of the times he was with his butler; the evenings when he would wake up to his recurring nightmares to see his faithful butler there, the times when Sebastian would come to save him from trouble. He was always there, always helping him and ever so slowly, Ciel undo the arm that he had unconscious wrapped around himself and reach for the dark bird, only for it to disappear, like everything else in his life.

Once again, the scene changed, Sebastian was now standing across from him holding out his hand, this time he was more confident to let himself go closer to his butler. But something was wrong, as he raised one of his hands to reach up, he realized the grey fur and sharp claws, he look towards Sebastian in horror who just stood there with a frown, his eyes burning red, before turning to leave, an image of the contract visible in the background.

"Wait! Sebastian!" But the air was silence once more, he was sure that if he had kept his heart close from others, they end wouldn't be so bad, but it only felt worst because no matter how much he acted inconspicuous, the experience will always remain in his heart. No matter how much he tells himself that Sebastian was only there because of the contract, every time he was with his butler, his heart would feel something different and all of that built up was making his heart ache more than ever.

* * *

**Don't know whether this chapter made any sense or whether it follows the previous chapter, I just wrote whatever came to my head. ^^"**

**Any guesses on who the 'voices' belong to?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in one day. lol. I just couldn't stop writing. Teehee. This story is almost coming to a close soon. Hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, he's waking up!"

Eyes opened, scanning the blurry surroundings; Ciel could not make out the figures above him, though rather familiar. He blinked, bringing his vision clearer before noticing the two cats from before; Tatiana and Ellie. The both were looking at him worriedly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tatiana, the black and white cat asked concerned.

"What happened to you?" The other, Ellie, intersected. "You just disappeared the other day and now appear looking…like this!"

The two waited, hovered above him as he tried to move but it proved to be too painful.

"You shouldn't move too much, it looks like you're hurt pretty badly." Tatiana offered.

"Yea, Marlow went to find Sebastian. He should be here soon….maybe." Ellie spoke, her word quietening towards the end, but it didn't escape Ciel's hearing.

"M…M-may..be?" Ciel choked out, deciding it was better to just stay as he is, as his awareness slowly came back.

"He hasn't been around much." Tatiana spoke quietly.

Ciel did not say anything, but he was secretly hoping that Sebastian had been out looking for him. He needed to get into the office again, there must be a way he can contact his butler but he was too tired right now. He could still hear the soft pitter-patter of the slowing rain but realised that he couldn't feel it. Tilting his head, he looked up to notice the brown cardboard box above him. He must be back in the shelter again.

"You should stay here are rest, we should go help Marlow look for Sebastian." Tatiana looked towards Ellie's direction for her view, who just nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Leave it to us!" Ellie said, and the two went off leaving Ciel to close his eyes and rest. Though it wasn't like he could sleep anymore, especially with the pain that had been building up since the day he left the manor.

* * *

It wasn't before long when he heard a noise from outside the shelter, curious; he manages to just about stand and took a few steps outside the cardboard box. The rain had now stopped, though he could not see anyone from where he was standing; making his way around to the back of the shelter, he noticed a black form up in the near distance; Marlow, who was now walking towards him.

'Was Sebastian coming?' His ear perked up but the look of the other cat's eyes told him that that wasn't the case. There was also something about those eyes that made him think that he should get away.

Before the other could get closer, he dashed away and ran to the other side of the building, but he was cut off by the black cat as it ran past him and stood just in front of him forcing him to stop. He was much faster than him since he could not run very well in his current condition.

"What's wrong?" The black cat asked, though there was no hint of a question anywhere in his tone. "Do you not like me?" There was a slight humour to his question. Ciel could not come up with anything to say to the daunting cat in front of him who was now circling him as he did so before. Ciel could only watch as the latter did so. "Not that I care…Since I don't particularly like you either…Ciel Phantomhive!" Marlow spat out his name with malice.

The cat sneered as Ciel's eyes widen.

"How did I know perhaps?" Marlow said, reading his thoughts.

"I just happened to be around when you was…messing around in your office." An image of the note he written on the piece of paper flashed into his mind.

"Now, I don't know how you got to become like….this." Motioning to Ciel. "But I'm curious as to why? Was it not enough to get his attention as a human, but now you are going to take him away from us as a cat as well?" Marlow hollered. This made Ciel confused; he did not know what Marlow had meant by that, afterall he did not wanted to be a cat in the beginning. It was all a mistake.

"Although," the cat continued, in a lighter tone, "It seemed like it didn't work." Ciel's thoughts were thrown away once again as he tried to take in what was being told.

"Wha-?" But before he could say anything, Marlow was already cutting him off. "It seems everyone is much happier now that the human you are gone." This cut through Ciel like a knife as he heard. It was what he feared since the beginning.

"T-That's not true." He tried held his composure against the malevolent feline, even though his heart was already beginning to crack.

"Oh? Why don't you come see for yourself?" With that, the black cat turned, beckoning the grey cat to follow. Ciel stood debating whether to follow or not, it could be a trick, but his legs was already making its way to where Marlow was walking, wanting to find out the truth.

The two stopped outside a window to the living room where he usually sat when entertaining his guest. From outside, the ledge of the window was almost a meter high; he looked towards Marlow who just insisted him to go on. "Go ahead and look." After taking another pause, Ciel jumped as high as he could and latched on to the ledge, he used his claws which he learnt from past experience to hold himself up as he dragged himself up and peered into the window passed the red curtains.

What he saw was a blonde haired girl with green eyes sitting in one side of the room holding a cup in her hand, on the other side, was a dark skinned prince with purple hair and golden eyes. Behind him was another dark skinned man with white hair and blue eyes. His servants; Meirin, Bard, Finny and even Tanaka was also in the room. But what made his heart tighten wasn't the fact that everyone was there but the fact that Sebastian was also there serving them tea as if nothing was wrong; everyone in the room were laughing and talking even while he was not there with them. Neither of them seemed concerned that he had been missing the past couple days.

His eyes burned from the threatening tears that formed as his thoughts went to the eccentric Lizzy who had did everything she could to make him happy but every time, he would try and avoid her, and the prince who was always going on about playing and having fun but was brushed off as he had worked to do. The pain he felt in his heart was almost as painful as that day; he didn't know that pushing others away from him could still hurt him so much. He had been separating himself from the outside world just so that he would not experience this feeling, but it was all in vain.

Ciel was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realised that Marlow had jumped up and was beside him until he spoke, "As you can see, they are much happier even when you are not there. They don't really care about you, a spoilt brat. Wanting something he can't have." The words cut him deep, his mind and heart empty as the word rang. "It would do everyone a favour if you would just be kind enough and just disappear for good!" Ciel could not hear the rest of it as he turned and ran; the image he just saw burned in his memories as tears started flowing, as it did since that time.

* * *

**I hope that Ciel didn't become too OOC near the end. I still wanna write some more but I'm tired. xD Next chapter should be out next week unless I'm still bothered enough to write the next one tomorrow. **

**R&R I would like to know what you think about it, =D**

**Not really sure how I'm going to turn Ciel back now...Hmmm...Maybe I should do a 'Princess and the Frog' lol xD Hmmm...I'll figure out something.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go with Chapter 11. =3 Almost finished! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Inside the manor, Sebastian stood beside the trio of guest unaware of their actions or conversation as he smiled, his thoughts elsewhere. He had been out looking for Ciel this morning and had decided to check back at the manor in case the boy had return or whether the others found anything. He was just about to leave again when a carriage pulled up in front of him, the carriage door opened to review a loud and energetic blonde who had came to visit her dear cousin and fiancé not knowing that he hasn't been back for a couple of days now. Though Sebastian had decided to keep it a secret until the last possible moment, it wasn't like the girl can be of use and it would make her upset if she knew that he was missing again, not like the demon cared for such a weak and insignificant girl like her but Ciel did. Though he had made clear of his detest of his marriage responsibilities, he did not want his family to be worried about him, not that the boy would say that aloud, but being a butler that he is, he should know.

The one thing that he did not know however, was when he had started caring so much for the childish human. He had always only followed the orders of this human but he realise the last few days that Ciel was gone that he missed him considerably, not just as a fine meal but as Ciel Phantomhive. Even without the contract in place, he would still do all he could to find him.

"…ebastian…" The voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"My apologies, but could you repeat that?"

"…? I asked where Ciel was." Lizzy spoke noticing the unusual carelessness of the usual perfect butler. But before she had a chance to think about it, another voice broke through.

"Yea!" It was Soma who spoke out before hiding behind Agni, he had not forgotten about the confrontment he had with the frightening butler. "Doesn't he usually have you with him all the time?" The prince continued in a quieter tone; he had appeared not long after Lizzy had with his faithful butler Agni. Of course, they also had to be kept in the dark about the disappearance.

"The young master had gone out, there are occasion where he wishes to be alone." The demon replied with his usual smile, his head slightly tilted making Soma back further away from him behind Agni who raised the next question.

"Do you know when he may be back?" Agni considers Sebastian as a friend and was not scared of him like his prince seems to be.

"I'm afraid; I do not know the answer to that." Sebastian could see the sadden expression of the other servants in the corner of his eyes as he said this. He had made sure the three of them did not let it out that their beloved young master wasn't here, that they shouldn't worry the guest about such matters. The four of them, excluding Tanaka who was contently sitting in the corner of the room with his tea, did their best to entertain the guest in the manner which Ciel would be happy with.

From the corner of his eyes, Sebastian noticed two creatures near the window ledge, as he turned he saw a tattered grey cat jumped off the ledge running in one direction with the other one staring after him before heading the other way towards where he had put up the shelter. He made a mental note to check up on them later but took no noticed of what had happened, believing that they were just playing around.

After an hour, the butler decided to slip out to obtain more refreshments but was stopped by a concerned voice.

"Sebastian…?" It was Finny, behind him were Meirin, Bard and even Tanaka had came sharing the same concerned expressions.

"Are we really not going to tell them? About the young master I mean." Sebastian sighed.

"As I've said before, we will find him; there is no point in worrying so many of our guests."

"Yea…We will find him." Bard manages to say struggling to smile but the enthusiasm spread.

"Yeah!" Finny nodded. "I'm sure he'll be ok!" He exclaimed in his almost usual happy-go-lucky self, Meirin nodded with a smile.

"Ng!"

"Besides, we wouldn't be worthy of being a servant of the Phantomhive if something like this stops us."

"Yeah!" The three of them exclaimed with a 'ho ho ho' from Tanaka in the background.

"So what are we all standing around for?" Sebastian spoke in his usual stern voice. "We can't have our guest waiting!"

"Yes Sir!" With that, the rest of them rushed off back to what they were doing before to keep the guest happy.

* * *

It wasn't until the sky was darkened before the guest decided they didn't want to wait for Ciel any longer and headed home, leaving the manor is a deafening silence once again. Watching the carriages take off, he debated on whether to continue his search; it had been unsuccessful the last couple days, he had even looked in the nearby town but with still no sign of the boy. He thought back at what he told the others, was it going to be a lie? No, he did not lie; he will find him no matter what. Sebastian walked through the empty hallway of the manor while the other servants headed back to their dorms dreaming of a promising tomorrow.

His stroll took him to the bedroom where it laid cold and empty, after knocking like he normal would, he let himself in glancing at the crescent moon before pulling the curtains to a close. Taking himself out of the room, he paused by the doorway, tilting his head as he looked at the bed for a split second before shutting the doors.

'I haven't even had the chance of cleaning up lately.' He thought randomly, the entire manor had probably gathered mountains of dust and destructions by now. His gaze turn back to the light of the moon through the windows of the hallway, before walking out of the manor jumping and landing on the rooftop where he sat for what seemed like hours looking towards the town blankly, the soft wind blowing through his black hair brushing it against his perfect skin.

* * *

When he decide he had enough of staring into the empty openness he stood, jumping off the roof and landing gracefully onto the ground, he was just outside the study and decided that he would probably check up of his feline friends, he had been neglecting them recently. Turning, he took a step forward but stopped as he peered into the darkness of the room and frowned, to a normal person, they would not have noticed the mess of paper that laid all over the floor but as a demon, he did.

'That's odd, I'm sure it wasn't like that before.' His thoughts went to the three servants but he also noted that the windows were still left open. If the servants had been in there, surely they would have closed the windows, although he shouldn't expect too much. But he decided to check it and made a detour to his original plan, going round and let himself into the manor again, this time making his way towards the office.

Reaching the office, he opened the doors and went in, now clearly noticing the bits of paper all over the floor, dried up ink all over the table and chairs. He also saw the inked paw prints that were left around the table. He figured that one of the cats might have came in through the opened window and played around with the paperwork on the desk. Sighing, he decided to clean up the room, he can't let Ciel know that a cat had came into his office and made a mess of everything after all, so he started picking the bits of paper. Within seconds, the floor was free of bits of the shredded paper; he walked over to the bin and as he let the paper fall into the bin, he noticed something strange.

* * *

**Yay. This ones done. =3 This fic should be finished in another chapter or two. Hmm….Debating whether I want to finish it with a longer last chapter or split it into two. Umm….I guess, depends how long it is really. **

**Anyways, R&R. =3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Took me a couple weeks to get his done. Sorry for those that had to wait that long. I was quite busy...ok that's only half true, I was also lazy but here's the next and final chapter of this fic. I hope I didn't ruin it. I had to rack what's left of my brain to find an ending. =P This chapter is twice as long than previous chapters plus I also finished writing my new one-shot, so I haven't been completely slacking. Though the oneshot will be put up tomorrow =P It's almost 2am. I need sleep.**

**So enjoy the last chapter guys, and thanks so much for reading. =D**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sebastian looked at the inked pieces of paper and noticed that something else was on the page besides the paw marks. He picked up the pieces back into his hand and worked to put the paper back together.

* * *

Meanwhile Ciel kept running, the rain was again pouring down on him as if it too despised him; not long after, he began to tire as he slowed his pace, the salty tears fell freely as it mixes in with the cold rain. His strides weakened, his mind too occupied with his thoughts to pay attention to where he was going. His thoughts haunted him just as much as his nightmares did, though this time it was happening now.

'_You are nothing more than food_. _A hindrance!'_

'I know.' Sebastian does not care for him anymore than that; he'd known that from the beginning, and the fact that Sebastian had not bothered looking for him proved it was true. Was he too much to handle to even bother withholding the contract? He had promised to protect him to the end but it was all a lie, wasn't it?

'_Everyone is much happier now that you are gone….'_

'I know!' He thought angrily, flashes from the scene before kept re-playing in his mind; how happy they all were.

'_They don't really care about you, a spoilt brat!'_

'Shut up! Please shut up!' The sharp pain in his chest still stings from the fatal truth, his eyes closed as if to try to shut everything out, to close the world around him but that was not possible; as these thoughts were already inside of him.

'_Do everyone a favour and just disappear for good!'_

The last thought was barely a whisper but it was those last words that immobilised him, freezing him in place.

Those last words...the scene right in front of him…had both made his legs weakened. He had unconsciously been walking back in the direction of his manor, it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go; his aunt was no longer here and he couldn't go to Lizzy. Madam Middleford was not one for 'pets'. This road was one that was carved into his heart the deepest, more so than he had realised. However, he could not go any closer, in his thoughts, he could almost make out a barrier that was there just to keep him out.

By now, his body was so tired and his mind was heavy from everything that had happened; he did not know how much longer he could take. The once strong Phantomhive was reduced to a weak little kitten. He did not belong here; he'd never belonged here ever since five years ago. Nobody wanted him, nobody really cared. But…

He crawled under the nearby bushes with what little strength he had to cover himself from the dreary weather before drowsily slumping on to the floor where he sat looking earnestly at the place he once never even considered about calling it 'home'. Even though no one wanted him, even if he will be forever damn as a cat; he did not want to leave. He did not want to leave the last happy memory he had and probably will ever have. He really wanted to stay… His thoughts turned hazy as his consciousness painfully slipped away into a slumber.

* * *

Back inside, two red eyes stared at the mended piece of paper, staring at each individual letters that made up the words. 'I am Ciel', the letters spelled out. His gaze repeatedly flickered between the note and the paw marks as an image of a grey feline came into mind.

'Could it be?' Another image of the cat jumping off the ledge appeared and in a sudden movement, the man in black turned and headed to the shelter.

Even from a distant, he could feel disappointment as he cannot see the one he was looking for there; coming closer, the other three stirred as they took noticed of him and started running towards him in a joyful manner. Kneeling down, he strokes the damp fur of his friends, a cheerless smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He looked up, carefully searching to make sure he wasn't there before continuing. "You are going to get yourself soaked out here" He quietly spoke, picking up the remaining kittens in his hand and returning them under the dry shelter he created. He scratched one of the kittens ear as he let out a quiet sigh as he spoke out loud, mainly to himself. "Has your friend run off again? I thought I saw him earlier." The black and white cat turned its head towards the white and brown cat before the both turned to glance at the plain black one who sat at the back, unmoving.

"Well then," Started the butler as he stood. "I'll bring you some food in the morning, it's late, you should go back to sleep."

Sebastian wondered around the building anticipating something that can point him in the right direction, in search for the grey cat. No, in search for Ciel. His pace stopped at every noise that was heard seeing if he could get a glimpse of him but all there was were the trees that blew against the wind. The sky slowly started to get brighter, as the whistling of the birds were heard, the clouds moving away from that area lighting up the surroundings, not as though he would need it. He stopped again, for what would probably be the thousandth time as he noticed something nearby, under the bushes; slowly, he edged forward expecting it to be some other animal, a squirrel perhaps, but he was still hopeful. A gloved hand reached to pull the branches back; there, just behind a pile of leaves, was indeed the small vulnerable creature, curled up in a ball. Using his free arm, he gently lifted the feline, wrapping it close to his chest, in his waistcoat as he carried the sleeping animal into the building.

The demon high senses could feel the slight rise in temperature coming from the small body. His thoughts were full of concern as he dried off the pour thing.

'He must have been sick from the rain.' He thought to himself. Once dried, he sat on the bed, placing it on his chest as it slept; feeling completely contented as if the weights lifted as soon he found the cat.

Ciel woke up, almost contented as he felt the warmness; looking up, he saw an unfamiliar expression sown on his beloved butler's face.

"You're awake I see." The demon stated but Ciel looked away. "Such a troublesome Young Master" Ciel knew it. Sebastian is fed up of him as he thought.

'I should just leave…' He lifted his body up only to fall back down again as his body felt quite heavy and tired.

"Now what are you trying to do in that state?" Sebastian asked, carefully stroking the cat.

'Why did you even bothered bringing me back here?' Ciel asked even though he knew that the man would not understand. He faced away from him as he fought against the tears that slowly began to pile up.

'No, not in front of him!' He thought to himself, he just couldn't bear the thought of his butler teasing him about this. Sebastian sighed, lifting the grey-furred feline and placing it beside him on the bed. Ciel could feel the bed move as Sebastian stood up, though his head still turned away from him.

A dim glow lit the room, casting a purple light all over, making Ciel slowly lifted himself up, turning to see what was going on but all he noticed was that his demon was no longer there; instead the room darkened, if it wasn't for the glow he would have been in complete darkness. It took a moment for Ciel to realise that the glow was coming from underneath him, it was the pentagram. All of a sudden, his body felt extremely hot as it burned like before, making him collapse onto the bed once more.

"Se…Bast.." It seemed to last for hours, as his body felt paralyzed, the burning sensation carried on, then suddenly it was finally over. Lying there, his heavy pants slowed, allowing himself to breath normally; his body shivered as a rush of cold air hit his skin but was instantly covered as something was felt around him. A blanket?

One eye opened, blinking as the colour of the room returned; in front of him was a dark figure, a figure he knew all too well.

"Se…"

"Shhh…Everything's alright now," Sebastian whispered, picking him up in his arms. It was then that he realise that he was human again, the only thing that was covering him was the blanket he felt earlier which he pulls closer against him. Once he was on the bed, not knowing how he had moved though he didn't pay too much attention to the finer details, he shuffled away from the man's touch. An action which did not go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"I am terribly sorry, My Lord, for not noticing sooner."

"It doesn't matter" Ciel kept himself away, shuffling closer to a huddle even as Sebastian tried to calm him. The air was silence, both not knowing what to say; it took all of Ciel's courage to muster up the next sentences.

"S-Sebastian…" his voice almost inaudible, but he knew the he was heard. There was another pause as he tried to phrase the next sentence.

"…..Take it." Sebastian blinked, unsure whether he had heard correctly.

"I...beg your pardon?" The boy's hand clenched tighter underneath the sheets round him.

"My..my soul…Just take it. Forget the contract…I don't care anymore" The words left his lips in relief as he laid his eyes closed.

It's over. He did not care about anything anymore. It really was a relief to know that it will be over soon. Though the relief did not last very long.

"I can't do that, My Lord." Ciel's eyes snapped open.

"What?" He stared at the demon, anger and sadness filled him but the man kept his face expressionless as always.

"This is an order. Take my soul now!"

The both of then stared, Ciel panted heavily, his eyes began to water; the anger and sadness that filled him felt like it was going to explode yet never quite reaching that point. His hand reached up, grabbing on to the others' jacket.

"W..why?" Sebastian's head tilted slightly at the question.

"I could ask you the same question." His answer was just above a whisper, just enough that a human could hear. The two was left unmoving, with the questions left hanging in the air.

Ciel was the first to answer surprising his butler with his response.

"No one ever wanted me around."

"Now why would you ever think that?"

"Don't lie to me! I know what I saw! Everyone seemed just as happy while I was away." A sudden memory crept back from Sebastian's thoughts and chuckled softly.

"My Lord. Nobody knew of the situation except from the servants here, I thought that would have been what you have wanted…Did I…thought wrongly? My apologies if my decision did not live up to your standard." A faint blush started creeping up to his cheek but the explanation did not fully satisfy him.

"Well, the other servants didn't seem like they'd care much either." Ciel said trying to defend himself.

On cue, a knock was heard outside his door.

"Sebastian-san? Are you in here? What would you like me to do wit-" The doors opened revealing a maid carrying a pile of plates, stopping in midsentence as she saw him.

"Y..y…Young Master!" She stuttered, almost dropping the plates she was holding. Then it all happened too quickly for the tired boy to follow as a voice was heard behind her.

"What! Is the Young Master back?" Finny exclaimed, rushing past her to see if this was true. At the sight of the young male, he went ecstatic and gasped. "Ooooowahh! Young Master! We missed you so much! We were so upset when you disappeared. Are you alright?" The bubbly blonde piled him with statements and question which had him lost half way through as his attention turn to see that Bard and even Tanaka was at his door smiling at him as they came to see what the commotion was about.

Ciel sat blinking at the fuss around him, his thoughts was still fixed on the earlier statement. "_We missed you so much!"_ Had he really been missed this much, that he didn't even realised? Beside him, someone cleared their throat. Instantly the room quietened so that the man clad in black could speak.

"You should all return to your duties, the Young Master should be very tired by now." There was a clear sign of victory in his tone which did not go unnoticed by the Earl. Immediately, the servant scuttled out of the room as quickly as they came, not before making one last comment such as, "Please have a good rest," and "We are glad to have you back".

The room was silent once again, with a rather pleased butler; a smirk blatant upon the perfect face.

"So…do you still think they do not care? My Lord?" Ciel kept quiet, his face slightly reddened. Keeping his voice low, he made one last argument.

"T-there's still one person that doesn't care about me." He whispered, taking a glance at Sebastian as he did, making the butler frown. He noticed that the older male leant closer before asking.

"And why would you think that I didn't care?"

"Well…" Ciel started but was cut off by the shocked as he felt soft lips touched his forehead and then his lips.

"If I didn't care," Sebastian whispered, "I would not have been spending my days and nights out looking for you." He finished in a quiet whisper against the boy's ear; the blush now apparent on the Earl's face. His lips parted as if to say something else, to counter the demon, but he was interrupted as the butler stood back in his usual form.

"Well then, we should get dressed and put to bed. You must be tired." The boy was suddenly aware that he still only had the blanket to cover him and nodded.

* * *

After he was bathed and dressed, Ciel was sat back against the headboard of the bed; he was so tired by now, all his worries seem to have disappeared. A faintest blush could still be seen as he thought about the kiss. Indeed, he was quite tired but being back his usual self, he could not resist mocking the demon of his insolence earlier but when he brought it up, the grin on the butler's just seem to grow bigger.

"But Young Master, I have always obeyed all your commands while we were under the contract." Sebastian stated, making the boy's head spin.

"But you…" Ciel started but stopped as something came into his thoughts; immediately he leapt towards the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, it had shocked him to say the least; what was staring back at him was a pair of blue eyes. He quickly returns to the bedroom, shock plainly sown into his face as he stared at the demon who found his expression quite amusing.

"It seemed as though our contract was voided when you had changed." Ciel kept quiet as he was returned to his bed, his covers pulled up against him. Sebastian stood but Ciel stopped him.

"Will you leave?"

"I should since you still need sleep, My Lord." Sebastian grinned.

"You know what I mean." Sebastian pretended to ponder the thought, making Ciel nervous.

"No." It was a simple answer, so simple that Ciel didn't believe him.

"Liar."

"I do not lie."

"Prove it…" He thought for a moment before adding, "Redo the contract." There was a slight delay before Sebastian answered.

"Alright, but I want to change it slightly. Once the contract is over, meaning once you have completed your revenge. I will get your body and soul as I wish." This confused the boy. Was that not the same as before? He tried to think of the double meaning the demon tried to use, but his mind was too clouded from exhaustion. Did it really matter? Sebastian will still get his soul at the end…

"Alright…" With that, the contract was renewed.

* * *

After that, everything had appeared as normal as if everything was as it was before but there were still small difference which most people would have overlooked; such as the very subtle glances between the master and servant or a faint blush that appeared on the boy's face every once in a while. And the contract? Well, Ciel had not thought about it much since then, Sebastian will always remember but it will be kept quiet until the time comes when the king crumbles and he looked forward to the time when that day comes, much more than before.

**End.**

* * *

**So? How did I do? I hope the ending was ok. My draft had scribbles all over it that I almost couldn't tell what I was writing. =P**

**I almost forgotten how old I made Ciel in this. teehee. Hopefully I didn't make that mistake anywhere throughout the story.**

**Once again. Thanks for reading and I hope you like some of my other works plus my new one shot which will be up...umm...whenever I get a chance to write it up. Not going to have much computer time since it's Easter holidays and families are home and stuff. Though I might do it before bed...**

**Anyways, enough about my boring life. Please R&R and let me know how it went. =)**


End file.
